


Commercial Break

by TheCarrot



Series: Ahoy-hoy... [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Classic Bond films, M/M, Roger Moore - Freeform, The Librarians Shipathon 2018, The Spy Who Loved Me, commercials are for make-outs, date night in, jazekiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: “No, commercials are a time honoured tradition Zeke...” He chuckles with a wicked smile, using his grip to haul Ezekiel back down and then over onto his lap.“A time honoured tradition?” Ezekiel gives his Historian an unimpressed glare.Jake just slides a hand around the back of the Aussies neck and hauls the boy down closer. “That’s precious make-out time Jones, didn’t you know that?”





	Commercial Break

**Author's Note:**

> for ohheytherebigbadwolf. Since I took so long with the other prompt I did this one while I was away camping. XD

“We could watch Braveheart.” Jake offers holding up the battered DVD case.

“After that western dragon fiasco last month?” Ezekiel asks giving his boyfriend a flat look from his spot on the floor next to the tv.

“Ya got a point.”

“How about that Arthur movie with what’s his name in it?” The thief holds up his Roku stick.

Jakes disapproving look is enough of an answer. “You know how Jenkins gets.”

Ezekiel does know how Jenkins gets. “We aren’t even watching it in the Annex this time.” He pouts under his breath, but puts the stick down regardless. Jenkins would know. “What about The LEGO movie?”

The historian bulldozes right over the offer with, “There’s also that new Documentary on the ancient civilization of-”

“Jake. What was our rule about those lame ass documentaries?”

Blue eye narrow and Jake desperately wants to throw the pillow in his grip at his boyfriend, only Ezekiel has a glass of wine in his hand and Jake desires stains on his floor less then he wants revenge.

Ezekiel smirks at him knowingly and takes a sip out of his glass because he knows exactly what Jake is thinking. 

“Look, just cause we watched one slightly longer than normal documentary on the Ghent Altarpiece doesn’t mean all documentaries are bad.”

“It was shoddy workmanship by the blokes who stole it in the first place and you know it.”

“It was 1934!”

“They’re awful movies.” Ezekiel says firmly. “And besides, if I wanted to watch a heist I'd go to Sweden and record myself in the Vasa. Much sexier.”

Jake throws the pillow, stains be damned, only the thief catches it with his free hand before dropping it into his lap to rest his elbow on, smirk growing wider.

“Deadpool 2 came out in theatres a few days ago.”

“No bootleg remember?!” Jake growls back, holding up a DVD case for The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly.

Ezekiel’s face contorts into a sneer and Jake drops the case with a tired chuckle, finally falling back against the couch cushions.

“We’re doing it again...” Jake laughs softly.

“What?”

“Every time we have decide to have a date night in, we spend more time arguing over choosin’ a movie than we do actually watching it.”

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow, “So? We’re still spending time together...” Jake feels a smile tug on his lips and can’t argue with that logic. “Besides luv, if we actually ever agreed on anything I think Baird would have a coronary.” 

They laugh together for a moment, before Jake starts idly flipping through the actual tv channels and Ezekiel goes to dig through a pile of DVD cases he’s already been through twice. 

The historians finger freezes as familiar lines of ‘The Spy who Loved Me’ float through his living room. Ezekiel’s head shoots up from the cases and Jake cocks his head to the side at the way the younger mans eyes light up in enthusiasm.

Looks like they just found their movie.

“Hey.”

Ezekiel blinks, tearing his eyes away from watching Roger Moore strut across the screen, to see Jake reclining on the sofa with one of his arms stretched out beckoning him over. With a soft huff the thief gets up off the floor and flops down next to his boyfriend, smile growing when Jake’s arm wraps around his shoulders to pull him as close as possible. 

“Glad we can finally agree on something.” Jake whispers in his ear, placing a soft kiss on his partners neck, right under his ear.

“The world will probably implode tomorrow.” The thief jokes, shivering at the feel of Jakes lips. 

They settle down, getting comfortable and- not even a minute later Ezekiel hisses. He starts to push himself back up and off the couch, aiming to grab the stick he left on the floor with a vehement, “Bloody hell no, it’s got commercials mate. Not a chance.”

Jake makes a noise of complaint and tangles his legs in Ezekiel’s to stop him from fully getting up, “No, commercials are a time honoured tradition Zeke...” He chuckles with a wicked smile, using his grip to haul Ezekiel back down and then over onto his lap. 

“A time honoured tradition?” Ezekiel gives his Historian an unimpressed glare. 

Jake just slides a hand around the back of the Aussies neck and hauls the boy down closer. “That’s precious make-out time Jones, didn’t you know that?”

“Well... wouldn't want to fast forward through that now would we?”

They don’t break apart until three commercial breaks later.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts here and on my Tumblr.


End file.
